Pool of Wind: Fight to the Death
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Windypaw is a young GoldenClan apprentice. But then a dark tabby by the name of Hawkfrost enters the Clan. She discovers that Hawkfrost is actually a ghost from the Dark Forest! One day she will have to fight to the death to save the Clan. Will be short.
1. Important Stuffz

**Well, welcome to my new story. *sigh* I did this a LOOOOOONG while ago. It will be interesting, but the chapters will be REALLY short for now (as I am trying a short-chapter story :P ) and maybe, one day, I will make it all into one big story. But not now. I got up to Chapter 8 before I got bored, but now I can write more. Except NOT AT THIS VERY MOMENT as I am on my computer while my Mom and two sisters play some sort of Brain Age game on my DS. :P And so I decided to check my emails, and then I decided to at least TRY to update my stories with chapters I have on here but haven't posted yet, so here I am. :3 Well, anyways, I hope you like this story, and thanks for reading!!! :3**

* * *

Pool of Wind: Fight to the Death

Windypaw is a young GoldenClan apprentice. But when a dark tabby by the name of Hawkfrost enters the Clans, he joins her Clan, and she becomes his enemy. Then she discovers that Hawkfrost is actually a ghost from the Dark Forest! Right after she becomes a warrior, Hawkfrost leads a pack of rogues on the Clan in an attempt to kill Creamstar and take over the leadership of the Clan. Can the new warrior save Creamstar and fight Hawkfrost to the death without dying herself? I'm going to have, like, 27 really short chapters before I make it all into one big story!

'The pool of wind can save us from the frost of the hawk.'

**ALLEGIANCES**

GoldenClan

**Leader:** Creamstar – cream-coloured tom with green eyes, descendant of the great Firestar

**Deputy:** Sharpclaw – dark ginger tom

**Medicine cat:** Robinwing – dark ginger-and-brown tom with white belly fur

_Apprentice:_ Dawnpaw – pale brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** Stormcloud – dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice:_ Windypaw – white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

Treefur – light brown she-cat

Rockfall – dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Darkpaw – black tom

Furryfall – long-furred dark brown tom

Smallfoot – black tom with small white feet

_Apprentice:_ Stonepaw – light gray tabby tom

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Smallpaw – small black tom with dark blue eyes, former BlackClan apprentice

Foxtooth – reddish brown tabby tom, descendant of Ferncloud and Foxpaw

_Apprentice:_ Littlepaw – small light brown tabby tom

Paletail – pale gray she-cat

Silverstripe – white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Queens: Nightcloud – black she-cat, mother of Smallfoot's kits, Tinykit and Cloudkit

**Kits:** Tinykit – small white she-cat

Cloudkit – small black tom with white feet

**Elders:** Morningcloud – pale ginger she-cat

Sandypool – pale ginger she-cat with clear pool-blue eyes

Pooleyes – blue-gray tom with clear pool-blue eyes

BlackClan

**Le****ader:** Darkstar – black tom

**Deputy:** Roseheart – dark cream tabby she-cat

**M****edicine cat:** Leafflight – light golden-brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice:_ Birdpaw – blue-gray she-cat

**Warriors:** Oakfur – light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice:_ Huntingpaw – dark gray tabby tom

Clawface – dark brown tom

Gingerfur – dark ginger she-cat

Palestripe – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Brownstripe – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:** Nightpaw – dark brown tom with black tabby stripes

**Queens:** Brightflower – bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Hawkfrost – dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes, ghost of the Dark Forest who is setting out to kill all of Firestar's descendants and gain leadership of every Clan so he can join them together into one

* * *

**One thing I've noticed is that almost EVERY warrior in GoldenClan has an apprentice. And, just a heads-up, BlackClan is, like, GoldenClan's rival and is really evil or something. XD And I am well ****aware that people are probably going to flame me for posting such short chapters and not read the rest of the story. Oh, well; their loss. XD **

**Well, anyways, please review!!! :D :3 **


	2. Prologue

**UGH. I am in SUCH a bad mood now. I wrote long comments at the starts of this and chapters 1-5 or somethin', and then I reached the 15 document limit. O.o Well, ANYWAYS, I stupidly forgot that I HADN'T posted up these chapters to the story yet, and went ahead and deleted all my documents on here!!! :o So, then; now I have to type them ALL up again. Happy, isn't it?! 3: **

**I like this chapter, though, and I think you will too; although it's true that I may have had a bit more "Warrior-ish" writing style back then.... ;3 **

* * *

PROLOGUE

A small kit suckled into her mother's fur. The kit was white with silver tabby stripes, like her mother's fur, and had already opened her eyes. She was half a moon old. She had clear blue eyes like her father's.

The white-and-silver tabby queen looked up at her mate, a dark gray tom. "She's so beautiful, Rockfall," the she-cat whispered.

"I know, Silverstripe," purred Rockfall. "What shall we name her?"

"Windykit," Silverstripe replied with no hesitation. "I already had the name picked out."

"That's a beautiful name," Rockfall congratulated his mate. "Windykit it is."

Meanwhile, Robinwing, the medicine cat of GoldenClan, was receiving a vision.

A great icy hawk swooped into a forest clearing, turning all the cats to ice. Then a strong wind blew, changing the cats back to normal.

"Take heed of what you have just seen, Robinwing," a voice whispered in his ear. "And take heed of what you are about to hear."

"I'm ready, StarClan," he murmured.

"The pool of wind can save us from the frost of hawk," the voice whispered again.

Then he was back in his own clearing. _A prophecy!_ he thought. _What could it mean?_


	3. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short, but I hope you like it anyway!!! ;3 **

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Grooming before the Ceremony

Windykit squirmed out of her mother's grip to avoid getting licked again. She started to race away from Silverstripe and out of the nursery, but she tripped over her own paws and her mother's paw pulled her back.

"For the last time, Windykit!" her mother scolded. "You _will_ get washed before your apprentice ceremony today!"

"Sorry, Silverstripe," Windykit muttered, and winced as Silverstripe's rough tongue lapped her fur.

"It's okay, I'm almost done," her mother soothed. She licked Windykit a bit more, then mewed, "I'm done." She released her grip on Windykit.

"Finally!" Windykit squirmed out of her mother's nest and shook herself vigorously. Then she raced out into the clearing.

Silverstripe shook her head humorously. "Kits," she sighed.


	4. Chapter 2

**Well, THIS is longer, at the very least. O.o I like it, though; I already have Windypaw's warrior name all picked out and everything!!! :3 Although it's KIND OF obvious, from the title; but whatever, y'know?!?! XD **

**Well, anyways; I like this chapter and I hope you will, too! :3 **

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Becoming an Apprentice

Windykit leaped out into the clearing where Creamstar was just calling a Clan meeting.

"Oh, there you are, Windykit," he said. "We were just waiting for you, as we couldn't start the ceremony without you."

"No, you couldn't," she purred back. Then she ran to the middle of the clearing with Rockfall and Silverstripe right behind her, sat down, and meowed seriously, "I'm ready."

"Then we will begin." Creamstar raised his head to the sky and starting saying the ancient words, passed down Clan leader to Clan leader.

"By making new apprentices we show that the Clan remains strong," he said. "Windykit, from this moment you will be known as Windypaw."

_Windypaw!_ Windypaw thought. _Windypaw! I'm finally an apprentice, and my new name is Windypaw! I wonder what my warrior name will be._

Creamstar started speak again, and she snapped back to attention.

"Stormcloud, you have shown yourself to be a cat of great skill and determination. I trust you will pass on all these qualities to Windypaw."

"Will do, Creamstar," Stormcloud meowed seriously as she touched noses with Windypaw.

Creamstar went on: "You were a good mentor to Smallfoot, Mousefur and Nightcloud, and I trust that you will do the best you can with Windypaw."

Cats started chanting Windypaw's new name. "Windypaw! Windypaw!" they yowled.

Windypaw felt her heart swell up with pride. She was finally an apprentice!


	5. Chapter 3

**Omg. 327**** words. That's a LOT, peoples!!!! XD :3 **

**I think Stormcloud is a cool name. ;3 **

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Start of a Training Session

Windypaw woke up in the apprentices' den. She bounded outside of it and saw Stormcloud at the fresh-kill pile, eating a mouse.

"Hey, Stormcloud!" she yowled, prancing over to her.

"What?" the dark gray she-cat growled good-naturedly, looking up from her mouse.

"What are we doing today?" Windypaw asked.

"Hunting. Meet me in the training hollow," Stormcloud mewed.

"I'll go there now! See you there!" Windypaw mewed enthusiastically, leaping out of the camp.

Windypaw paced the training hollow again and again, her short white-and-silver-tabby fur fluffed up against the leaf-bare chill. The training hollow was quite near the camp so Windypaw hadn't had any trouble locating it. Rockfall and Darkpaw had been leaving it as she arrived, and Rockfall had told her, "Good luck," while Darkpaw gave her a mew of encouragement. She had acknowledged the words with a nod. Now she was just waiting for Stormcloud to arrive, and they could begin.

She sat down at the edge of the training hollow in some ferns, trying to keep warm. Finally she heard pawsteps and smelled Stormcloud's scent.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, bounding over to her mentor.

"Hello." Stormcloud looked startled at being confronted by Windypaw so quickly.

"So we're hunting?" Windypaw demanded.

"Yes."

Windypaw got ready to dash off, but her mentor purred, "Not so fast! You haven't even learned the basic hunting crouch!"

Windypaw stopped right where she was and trailed slowly back to Stormcloud. "Okay," she sighed. "I am ready."

"Good," Stormcloud mewed, "because I am going to show you the mouse hunting crouch first." She got down into a crouch but stood right up straight again. She sniffed the air. Windypaw sniffed too, and scented a vile stench. Then she heard paws pounding the forest floor.

"It's just as I feared!" Stormcloud yowled, "BlackClan is attacking our camp!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Again (watch out) SHORTNESS ALERT!!!!**

**Other than that, it should be a good chapter. ;3**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: BlackClan, attack!

"We have to get back to camp!" Stormcloud meowed urgently. "Follow me!"

The two cats raced out of the training hollow and into the camp.

"Creamstar!" Stormcloud panted, reaching the inside of the camp. "BlackClan is coming to attack us!"

"Kits, elders and queens!" the leader shrieked. "Get into the nursery!"

One of the apprentices, Littlepaw, hurried after them to guard the nursery entrance, but not before barring it off with sticks so that the entrance wasn't even visible.

"You too, Windypaw," Stormcloud meowed to her apprentice, "I can't afford to lose you. Help Littlepaw guard the nursery entrance. You don't know how to fight that well yet."

"Okay," Windypaw grumbled, taking up a position beside Littlepaw.

All at once there was a battle cry: ''BlackClan, attack!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Well, at the very least, THIS one is longer (328 words or somethin'). ;3 I hope you like it!!! It's a little bit cliche or whatever, though, seeing as though I am technically copying what ShadowClan was doing in the first Warriors series (apprentices as kits) or whatever. XD Well, ANYWAYS, other than that, I think that you should love it!!! :D **

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The battle

Windypaw stared as cats from BlackClan streamed into the clearing. Yowls and hisses could be heard from the GoldenClan cats.

She looked up. Creamstar had jumped onto the Highstone. "BlackClan! Why are you attacking us?"

"We want more territory!" rasped the BlackClan leader, Darkstar. "And we will take it, regardless of what you say. We will win! Ha, ha, ha!" He leapt back into the battle.

Creamstar was quickly attacked by Clawface, a BlackClan warrior. Windypaw watched him attack the enemy warrior, until he scratched his claws across Clawface's face and the warrior screamed with pain and fled.

Windypaw snapped her attention back to guarding the nursery. A small, fluffy black kit leaped at her. Fear was etched on the small tom's face, and he looked small, very small, no older than four moons, she guessed.

Windypaw grabbed it with a sheathed paw and pulled it into a sheltered spot in the brambles of the nursery she was guarding.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, painfully aware that a BlackClan warrior might turn and see them at any moment. "You're just a kit!"

"I-I-I'm s-small f-for my age," he stammered.

"Okay, listen. You can tell me everything," she mewed, more steadily now. Windypaw turned to Littlepaw. "Okay, jump on the kit with sheathed paws and roll behind the nursery. Then, I'll tell Mousefur, who's right there, to guard the nursery entrance."

Littlepaw nodded, and the kit followed suit. Littlepaw leaped carefully on the kit and they rolled into the tall, dark, sheltered fern clearing behind the nursery.

"Mousefur!" she hissed to the she-cat warrior who was just racing past. "Guard the nursery entrance!"

Mousefur nodded, and took up her place. Windypaw raced behind the nursery.

She skidded to a stop in the clearing. The kit stared up at her, seemingly afraid, and Windypaw asked, "You're just a kit; why are you here?"


	8. Chapter 6

**MEH. Chaptery-ness ALERT!!!! :D (XD) Meh, whatever. XD I hope that you like THIS chapter; even though it's short, I think 'tis awesome!!! :3 **

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – BlackClan's cruelty

"I-I-I am here because…. of Darkstar…." The kit trailed off.

"Why? What's your name?" Littlepaw asked kindly.

"My name is Smallpaw," the kit answered. "And I am four moons old. Darkstar thinks the Clan needs strength; strength; strength; and to get that strength, he's making young kits like me become apprentices at three moons old; and then we become warriors at five moons old. That life is torture. The warriors fight us with unsheathed claws and teeth bared; and they use all their strength. Most of the kits die; and only a few survive. I was one of the lucky ones." Smallpaw looked down at the ground, as if embarrassed to be spilling all of his Clan's secrets.

Windypaw made a quick decision: "Well, you don't have to fight, and you can join GoldenClan."

Smallpaw perked up his ears and held his tail and head high right away. His eyes shone with a new-found happiness. "You mean – I can really stay?" He stared at Windypaw.

"No – yes, of course, you furry mousebrain!" she laughed. "What did you think I was going to do, tell you that you could join and then kill you?"

Smallpaw looked down, embarrassed. "Well, maybe," he admitted. "Actually, no…." He seemed undecided as of yet. Windypaw decided to let him be for the time being, when suddenly….

"I have decided," Smallpaw meowed. "I will…."


	9. Chapter 7

**JOINY-NESS!!!! :D **

**....**

**O.o I think that I'm going just a LITTLE BIT over the top here. :o Still, though....**

**I think that this story is awesome so far; please read and REVIEW!!!! :D :3 **

**Oh, btw; am I flooding up all your email boxes yet?!?! XD *is actually very worried that her readers will get mad and yell at her for flooding up their email boxes***

**WELL, SORRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! D: XD 3: :3 **

* * *

CHAPTER 7 – I will Join You

"I will join you," the young kit finished.

Windypaw felt her heart swell with happiness, but at the same time, a doubt shadowed her: _I hope that Darkstar doesn't cause war over the loss of this apprentice._ But she quickly pushed it away when Smallpaw said, "I wasn't cared for anyway. They won't care. They'll think I'm dead."

"Well, Smallpaw, then we must put you in the nursery," Windypaw meowed seriously. "You shouldn't be fighting, you're so small."

Smallpaw dipped his head. "Okay, as you wish." Windypaw thought he seemed a little too happy to be joining the Clan.

Windypaw led him around to the nursery entrance with Littlepaw following just behind her. She saw Mousefur, who was guarding the nursery entrance.

"Hey, Mousefur!" she hissed. "I need to put Smallpaw in the nursery."

Mousefur looked surprised, but just nodded. "Okay," she agreed, taking off one of the bottom branches so that Windypaw, Smallpaw and Littlepaw could get in.

The only queen, Nightcloud, jumped up, fur bristling, but relaxed again when she saw Windypaw and Littlepaw.

"Is that a kit?" she mewed. Windypaw nodded. "His name is Smallpaw, and he is around four moons old," she said. "I was forced into my apprenticeship by Darkstar at an early age. I can tell you all about it while we wait for the battle to be over," he offered.

Windypaw left the nursery, feeling happier. She felt as though she was so smart; as though she knew everything....

However, what she didn't know was that a small pair of cold, malevolent amber eyes had watched the three apprentices' every move….


	10. Chapter 8

**Soooo, then; the battle is over; isn't it?!?! Well, I hope you like what happens next! ....Actually, I forgot what will happen in Chapter 9. I started writing it just SOOOO long ago.... XD **

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – After the Battle

Windypaw sat and watched as the battle came to a close.

Creamstar sent Darkstar screeching out of the camp entrance, and the rest of his warriors quickly followed. The battle soon ended.

"We have won!" Creamstar yowled triumphantly. All of a sudden, the rest of the GoldenClan warriors joined in with jubilant yowls of triumph, Windypaw screaming the loudest.

***

Windypaw woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and happy. She still couldn't believe it: GoldenClan had won the battle against BlackClan! She stumbled out into the clearing.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Creamstar yowled, breaking the silence. Smallpaw was beside him, Windypaw noticed, and Mousefur was sitting on Smallpaw's other side. _Does that mean Mousefur will be Smallpaw's mentor?_ Windypaw wondered. Then she looked up to a prickling, wet sensation on her fur.

It had suddenly started to rain.

Cats began to emerge from their dens with tired yawns. They took up positions at the edges of the circle.

"Smallpaw is going to get his mentor here in GoldenClan," Creamstar announced. "Mousefur, you will be Smallpaw's mentor. Pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

The two cats touched noses and withdrew to the edges of the crowd.

"This meeting is now over," Creamstar decided, jumping off the Highstone into his den.

* * *

**.... :3 **


	11. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is. ^^ Chapter 9. I had it sitting on my computer for a LOOOOOONG time; I just thought of my story today.... :3 So, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – Waking up for the Dawn Patrol

"Windypaw?" her mentored murmured.

"Yes, Stormcloud?" she groaned.

"Get Smallpaw," Stormcloud ordered. "You, me, Mousefur, and Smallpaw are going on the dawn patrol."

"Okay," Windypaw yawned, stretching as Stormcloud left the den. "Smallpaw!" she yowled into his ear.

"Ow. What was that for? That hurt." He glared up at her.

"Sorry, but we're going on the dawn patrol." Windypaw shrugged.

"Okay." Smallpaw stretched and got up. He winced. "Ow, my shoulder hurts," he murmured.

"Go see the medicine cat when you get back, then." Robinwing was a good, smart medicine cat, and his apprentice, Dawnpaw, was learning quickly. "Always try to memorize things as fast as you can, as many times as you can," Dawnpaw always told her when they were kits. Dawnpaw was five and a half moons older than Windypaw, and the next half-moon was in four days. That was when Dawnpaw would be receiving her true medicine cat name.

Smallpaw and Windypaw stumbled over to Stormcloud and Mousefur.

"Good, you're finally here," Mousefur told them. "Today we will patrol the border that doesn't face any other Clan's territories."

"Awesome!" Windypaw mewed, excited. "What does that border face?"

"It faces a swampy forest and some open moor. There's actually not much there," said Mousefur. "BlackClan has wanted the area around us for a _long_ time, but Creamstar has always said 'no,' simply because then they could move in on us, take over our territory, and then kick us out."

"And Creamstar, obviously, doesn't want that," Stormcloud added. "Oh, by the way, Smallpaw; not to scare you, but if you voice this to absolutely _anyone_ in your Clan by the time the next Gathering rolls around, we _will_ kill you. So don't forget," she warned.

"Don't scare him!" Mousefur flicked Stormcloud playfully with her tail. "He's fine. He's not going to tell anyone, are you, Smallpaw?" She obviously had a _lot_ more faith in Smallpaw than Stormcloud did.

Smallpaw blinked, bewildered. "N-No. I won't tell," he promised earnestly.

"Good." Mousefur winked at him. "Just make sure that it _stays that way_."

"It'd better," Stormcloud growled.

Mousefur blinked at her. "Stop being so grouchy! We haven't _time_ for this! We—"

They stopped suddenly, and stared at the sight ahead of them: a dark brown tabby cat was lying, wounded, at the edge of their territory, pleading for help.


	12. Chapter 10

**This is kind of lame. And stupid. And probably weird. And I've put Stormcloud out of character -- a LOT. This chapter is SHORT; it's....**

**Ah, who cares about all the bad things??? ;3 At least I WROTE the stupid thing. ;) But Stormcloud IS ridiculously out of character. :P I wonder what she's plotting.... :o **

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding Hawkfrost

Stormfur raced up to the cat, and gave him a good sniff. "What are _you_ doing here?!" she growled.

"I'm…. wounded…." the cat gasped painfully. "Please…. bring…. help…."

As he uttered those last words, he passed out. Windypaw stared in shock.

"Umm…. aren't we going to help him?!" she questioned. Stormcloud looked down at her.

"Yes," she replied evenly, "As _soon_ as we're done this dawn patrol."

"Aw; but he could _die_ while we're gone!" Windypaw complained.

"Exactly. He won't," Stormcloud said, in an all-knowing voice.

"And you mean by that….?" Windypaw inquired.

"Well, I simply mean that somebody will stay here to guard him!" purred Stormcloud. "And those someones can be…. you, Windypaw, and Smallpaw."


	13. Chapter 11

**Ooh, Stormcloud MUST be plotting something!!! ;) Why else would she seem so out-of-character??? ;3 **

**I PROBABLY won't be writing the next chapter today; we'll just have to wait.... and see. ;3 I WILL try to update 100 Tales, though. ;) **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D :3 :) :) **

* * *

Chapter 11: Arguing

Windypaw stared. "Wait, but…. what?! This was supposed to be my and Smallpaw's first dawn patrol!" Her voice rose to a shrill wail.

"Yes, but there are other things to life, too; rather than doing the dawn patrol and risking the chance that he will die or suddenly wake up and attack us all, why don't you guard him and make sure he doesn't do that?" Stormcloud purred.

"O-Okay," Windypaw stammered.

"Brilliant," Stormcloud purred.

Smallpaw stared desperately at Windypaw. She stared back. Windypaw could imagine him thinking, _But what if he wakes up and kills us? We're not experienced fighters!_

Miraculously, Mousefur stepped in at that very moment.

"You don't have full control here, Stormcloud," she mewed menacingly, glaring at the younger warrior. "You _obviously_ haven't thought of what would happen if he woke up and decided to try to take over the territory. These two young apprentices would be no match for him—he could just kill them and go off on his own. And we _need_ these apprentices; besides, how do you think Windypaw's mother would feel if she died?" She paced back and forth in front of Stormcloud. "Since you seem so eager to protect the territory, _you_ can guard the injured cat."

Stormcloud's eyes widened. "But—what?!" she gasped. "_You_ are not the deputy! _You_ don't have as much authority over me as you _think_ you do! We're equals!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, my friend," Mousefur purred. "Since I am older than you, I know what's best and what Creamstar would want. Creamstar wouldn't be too happy if he found out that one of his youngest warriors made a bad decision and two of his apprentices were killed, and I did nothing about it!"

"But we're more experienced with this dawn patrol stuff!" Stormcloud argued.

"But _I'm_ more experienced with what Creamstar would want!" Mousefur hissed.

"QUIET!!!" Windypaw's yowl startled the two she-cats out of their fight. "_Nothing_ is accomplished if we just keep fighting. Absolutely _nothing!_" Her eyes blazed blue fire. "I'm pretty sure that Smallpaw and I can handle Hawkfrost, if you _really_ want to go on the dawn patrol, Stormcloud. Right, Smallpaw?"

Smallpaw trembled slightly. "Er…. right. We'll be f-fine."

Mousefur stiffened slightly. "You think so?"

"Yes; we'll be fine," Windypaw assured her. "Just…. you can go, now; and we'll alert you if anything's wrong. Okay?"

"Okay," Mousefur murmured. One could see that she was having second thoughts about all this. "You can stay, and guard him. You _do_ realize that you'll be missing out on your first dawn patrol, right? You should be—mmph!"

Stormcloud had covered her mouth with a paw. "Let's just get going," she snarled. "No time to waste."

"Um—okay," Mousefur muttered. "Just let go of me already!" She whirled away from Stormcloud and started walking off. "Be safe!" she called back, over her shoulder.

"We will!" Smallpaw and Windypaw chorused.

The two she-cats went sauntering off along the border, bickering playfully.

Smallpaw and Windypaw sat down beside the injured cat's body to wait.


End file.
